


Ghost and Memories

by KatsMeow819



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsMeow819/pseuds/KatsMeow819
Summary: Ivlay Shafall is a smuggler only looking out for her self. She is called upon for an easy job by an old friend. The job brings up old memories especially when she comes face to face with those of her past.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Character(s)





	1. The Hendera Helix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am so excited to share. I won't lie, I am actually just a casual Star Wars fan so my source of information comes from my husband who is HUGE fan. That being said, I loved my time when we visited Batuu and just knew there was a story to tell there. This project has been a new creative outlet that both my husband and I have enjoyed collaborating together ( mostly me asking him a thousand questions along with watching the sequel trilogy series several times). 
> 
> Biggest note is there are flashbacks to prior memories which can be indicated with ~~~~~~~. Hope you enjoy and appreciate feedback! :)

She was on a course to nowhere. One of the few moments Ivlay Shafall wasn’t making a run on of her trade routes or stepping in for her boss’s other endeavors. It had been 48 hours since she had made her exchange with the distributor and decided a few moments to herself wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Ivlay thrived on being alone. She had been use to it with no family to lean on in several years and keeping a wall up around her emotions. She knew after trusting individuals one too many times, that it would only end in deceit. The only person she could count on to have her back was herself.

In her quarters she housed a variety of flora from across the outer rim. It was a simple hobby that would pass her time while also supplying her freighter with cleaner air during her travels. She had become deep in thought caring for each plant when the call came in.

“Ivlay, my friend! I have a job for you if you aren’t busy!” She heard the voice carrying down the hallway.

It had been awhile but she knew the owner of the voice. Hondo Ohnaka had been doing business with Ivlay from the beginning. Most deals were fair with only a few going south, but she knew she could rely on Hondo to have an interesting job for her. With no orders from her boss she decided to entertain Hondo and listen to his offer. She left her quarters and went to the common area with the holoprojector.

“Hello, Hondo,” she said. The holoprojector began to light up as a figure started to form on the tabletop. The pirate’s face and torso was beginning to take shape until he spoke.

“Have I caught you at a good time?” he asked.

“Actually, yeah. What did you need?”

“I need a run for a ship big enough for a large live cargo but covert with a limited number of crew members. The supplier specifically requested a one man crew. Only one ship that would be crazy enough to take the job came to my mind and it was the Helix.”  
“How big are we talking when it comes to the cargo?” Ivlay questioned him.

“A rancor.”

Ivlay paused deciding how she should react.

“No way, Hondo. That could wreck my ship completely if it got loose.”

“Ivlay, come on. I need you and the Hendera Helix. I don’t have any other options and the longer I keep this rancor the more broke I’m becoming. Please, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to deliver except from Oga’s crew.”

Ivlay paused and felt her mind drifting as she contemplated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you ready?” Spoke the modulated voice.

“Are you sure this will work? That they will take me?” Ivlay asked.

“Stick to the plan and they will. Come on. I’ve got the speeder ready.”

He left ahead of her heading down the ramp. Ivlay followed behind and watched him mount the bike. They were located off the lake shore where the rock facings angled outward creating a perfect cover for the ship to be concealed from prying eyes.

“Hop on the back. The village isn’t far from here,” the modulated voice spoke again.

Ivlay did as she was told. She glanced out at the lake for a moment. Across the way, a vivid green came into her sights. A forest, something she had never seen. She drew in a breath before resting her hands on to Mando’s shoulder before the speeder came to life.

Mando controlled the speeder as he climbed up a steep incline of rocks allowing them to exit the basin as Ivlay tighten her grip. Once out of basin, she was immediately greeted to the vibrant green of the forest she had seen on the opposite side of the lake. The different shades of green flashed by her eyes as they sped through the forest. Weaving in out of the trees she began noticing dark black spires between the trees every so often. The spires became more frequent and grew extremely taller. When they reached the clearing forest, an ancient ruins arch came into Ivlay’s sights. They had dismounted the speeder at the edge of the tree line, concealing it in the foliage. Mando turned to her and spoke.

“Remember what I told you. Keep your eyes forward, head held high, and let nothing distract you. Understand?” said the masked companion.

“Yes, I understand,” she did as she was told as the mandalorian lead the way.

They made their way to the ruin arches. The spires were now massive in height as they towered around the bustling market. Several things caught her eyes but she remained focused. She kept a few paces behind the mandalorian with her hands at her side. There was a low rumbling song in the distance just as a large circular building came into her sights. They were heading straight for the building.

As they got closer, a guard at the entrance appeared but only to step out of the way once he caught sight of the mandalorian. He kept his helmet facing the guard to say without a word to let Ivlay through. The guard didn’t waver from his post as the two of them entered the club.

It was intimate yet had an impressive apparatus filled with concoctions and elixirs. Her eyes began to wander from the path as she brought her hands up to pull her hood more over her hair. She realized she was in the midst of thieves, smugglers, and bounty hunters. If they knew what she was in her prior life, she would be dead before stepping in the door. Her leader pressed on heading straight for a curtained room.

They entered the den and kept her head forward. Nothing stood out as they walked in the back then proceed to another door. It was a private spice den with about 5 people in the room.

A rough voice spoke first. She didn’t recognize the language. Another voice spoke from a female as she translated the first person that spoke.

“Oga would like to know what business you have brought, Mando?” asked the woman.

“You’re looking for a replacement guard, are you not?” he said.

“Her? You must be joking?” The woman said rising to her feet to walk toward them.

“She’s been trained. She can be a great asset to your crew given her skill and…appearance.” Mando’s modulate voice hung in the air. The woman stood for a moment before crossing her arms and quickly turned to face Ivlay.

“What is your name, girl?” she asked assertively.

“Ivlay Shafall,” she said as she slowly removed her cloak concealing her hair.

“Who trained you?” She narrowed her eyes as she questioned her again. Ivlay paused unsure how to answer.

“I did. My project when she was abandoned,” Mando spoke rescuing Ivlay from the tension. The woman turned to him with her arms still crossed.

“No one is looking for her?” She asked him.

“No, she’s rouge and malleable,” he said. The woman stepped away from them and began walking back to her spot she had been sitting at originally. She paused before turning back to face the two of them.

“Show us!” She then took a seat to watch them interact.

Ivlay sensed it before it came. Mando brought a fist up and was about to knock her onto her back. She shifted and grabbed his fist, twisting him around before bringing her knee up to his chest. He threw another punch and knocked her shoulder back but she came back harder.

The large figure in the room rose to their feet. It was the same rough voice she had heard earlier. Once Oga was done speaking, the woman rose to her feet as well.

“We’ve seen enough,” she translated.

“Madam, please. I’m willing to work-" Ivlay piped up.

“She wasn’t saying no,” she paused, “She said you can stay but you must adhere to the code of rules for her crew.”

“Anything,” Ivlay corrected her posture as she held her head up.

“Nice work, Mando. We’ll be in contact about any jobs that we might need resolved,” The woman said as she began to walk toward them, a smile forming across her face.

“Thank you, Selene. Do you mind giving me a moment?” He asked.

The woman named Selene gestured for them to leave. He turned to Ivlay and brought his hand to the back of her arm and gently nudged her to follow him. She did so and exited the private den.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yes…” Ivlay hesitated.

“You can do this, Ivlay. Stay confident or they’ll throw you out back with the rest of the scum on this planet,” he said.

“I understand. It’s just…” she brought her eyes down to the ground. Avoiding his eye contact completely.

“Hey,” he said brining her chin up with his armored hand, “Keep your chin up. Wear your name with pride. You’ll do well in a life like this.”

Ivlay couldn’t stand it, she felt her eyes pooling. She lunged out to Mando to embrace him.

“I won’t let you down. I can’t thank you enough,” she said trying to regain her composure. She could feel him pull her tighter for a moment before letting her go. He pulled away and spoke.

“Don’t thank me. Make this life better than the last one you had before I met you,” he said with the modulated voice she had grown so accustom to.

He turned away and exited the curtain to the cantina. Ivlay turned around once he exited to see Selene standing in the entry to the den, waiting for her.

“Come with me. You will have much to learn about this new world,” she said before leading her into the spice den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. What is your name?

Ivlay knew her reputation was highly regarded especially when it came to discretion deals. A rancor would be tough to keep contained and a one person crew. But the solitude is nice.

“How much?”

“Enough to keep you busy and off the grid for awhile,” said Hondo as if he could read her thoughts.

“Load the Rancor on yourself and double the offer. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine, but only because I’m out of options.”

Ivlay set her coordinates and she went back to pruning the plants. Her mind had began to drift as she remembered Mando. She glanced at her wrist and saw his insignia tattooed on her.She remembered the first time they met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had been running what felt like days. She was carrying the end of her dress that trailed into the wind of the isolated desert. There had been no signs of life since she started her trek. She had to press on and find some sort of shelter. Exhaustion began to set into her muscles.

It was almost as if her eyes were playing tricks. Out in the distance she didn’t want to believe it but it was a ship. Watching to make sure no one came in or out of the craft, she decided to run toward it. Every step she took was closer to resting. The drive filled her core as she kept on. She had reached the craft and cautiously walked around it before making her approach to enter.

From what she could tell, there was no sign of any crew on board. Locating the cargo panel, she pushed a few buttons to open the ramp. She was successful as the ramp began to engage allowing her access to the ship. She ventured up the ramp to see if anyone was inside.

The hold area was small compared to the ships she had seen in the past. It was an organized chaos with different armor scattered about the hold. She found a ladder that she decided to crawl up and was in the cockpit. It was older technology but still cared for. Realization set in when she sat in the pilot’s chair; how was she going to fly out of here?

She decided to get up and head back down to the hold to continue looking for the owner. She continued strolling along the cabin until something caught her eye. There were panels latched to the wall. She saw there was enough space to look between the panels and decided to walk toward them. She brought her hands up to separate two of them and looked up at the panel.

Two hands were reaching out of the carbonite. A figures torso also took shape, frozen in place. She looked at the other panel and saw a figures face stuck in the same carbonite material. This was a bounty hunters ship. She began to back away in terror and knew she had to get out of there. Taking one more step back, she felt something poke her back. That was when a voice spoke.

“Care to tell me what you think you’re doing here?” A modulated voice spoke.

She stayed calm but knew she was going to have to fight out of this. Remaining steady, she brought her hands up to pose as no threat and turned to see the owner of the voice. A helmeted figure stood in front of her with a blaster still pointed at her. It was a Mandalorian from what she could tell in his helmet design. Tension filled the room as she decided to break her silence.

“Please, I was just seeking somewhere to rest,” she spoke softly.

“Why were you out here? What were you running from?” He questioned her again.

She thought about how to answer. She couldn’t tell him the truth, but she also needed to gain his trust if she wanted to stay on his ship.

“I don’t know. I woke up and found myself in the middle of this wasteland,” she said.

The Mandalorian lowered his weapon and walked toward her. He slowly approached her before bringing a hand to her wrist and pulling up her sleeve. He found the cuff with the healing kyber crystals. He let go of her wrist and spoke again.

“You were in the raid weren’t you? You’re a Jedi, specifically a healer?” He questioned her.

She paused thinking for the most appropriate answer, “No longer, no. The Jedi has fallen, and with it so has my faith in the Force,” she brought her hands down now. She took a step toward him.

“Please, I’m just looking for a way to get off this planet. Just take me where ever you are going,” she pleaded.

He waited to speak again. She could tell he was weighing his options. He broke the silence.

“What is your name?” He asked.

She searched herself remembering the warning she had been given to never use her real name again. She was no one now and could never return to her prior life unless she wanted to write her own death sentence.

“I don’t know anymore. I’m a ghost,” she answered.


	3. Kijima Club

The Helix jolted as it drifted out of warp speed. Ivlay came out of her memory and took back the controls as she made the approach toward Takodana. The Helix entered the atmosphere and slowly Ivlay could see the lush forest come into view. She coasted over the tree tops until she could see the larger lake that sat adjacent to the castle where she could land. The castle grew in the window as she made her approach and found a clearing to land the ship.

Ivlay left the cockpit and headed toward her quarters. She already had on an all black jumpsuit but she grabbed her blaster holsters. She pulled it across her shoulders and then finally grabbed a white leather coat to conceal them. Finally ready, she left her quarters and then proceeded to lower the cargo ramp. She was immediately greeted by a familiar booming voice.

“Ivlay, my friend! I thought it was the Helix I saw flying straight for us,” said Hondo as he began walking up the ramp with his arms out stretched.

“Good to see you too, Hondo,” she walked up to him and accepted his handshake that he offered.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” he said beginning to walk off the ramp and heading for the castle.

“No problem. Where is the cargo so we can load it up?” She asked.

“You’ve landed for less than 10 mins and you’re already wanting to get out of here? Nonsense. First we need a drink and then we can load the cargo. I need to catch up with you.”

“Hondo, thank you, but I really think we should load up the cargo so I can be on my way,” she tried to sway him.

“Ivlay Shafall, don’t argue with me. You’re going to need help loading that rancor, so rest for now and have a drink with me for old times sake. That cargo isn’t going anywhere right now.”

Ivlay knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Hondo. When his mind was made up, there was no point in arguing.

“You’re loading the rancor, remember,” she halfway laughed, “But fine. You’re buying the first round.”

They walked together as they approached the castle steps. They entered Maz’s tavern and Ivlay was immediately greeted to the familiar sounds of a bustling cantina that reminded her of her prior home. There was always crowds of people here and they always ranged from across the galaxy. Hondo led the way to his table where his droid waited.

“What’s your poison, Ivlay?” Hondo asked as he pulled a chair out for her to take a seat.

“Rancor tooth, extra zing please,” she said as he left for the bar.

Ivlay turned to the unusual droid with saw teeth painted onto his head unit. A large blaster gun was mounted on top of the droid as well. She smiled as the droid hummed a few noises.

“Good to see you too, R5,” she spoke softly to it. Although it seemed menacing, R5 posed no harm to her. As she sat waiting for Hondo to arrive back at their table, her mind began to drift. She remembered the first time she had been sent to close her first deal for Oga’s crew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kijima club was set in an industrial atmosphere; rough and jagged like the mountainous terrain. Ivlay decided to listen to Oga’s remark about keeping her appearance down and dress accordingly for the cold climate. Her long black coat allowed her to blend into the crowd. The black and silver scarf covered her hair before tangling around her neck to the collar of her coat. She made her way over to the droid serving cocktails at the bar.

“Rancor tooth, please. Extra dash of zing if you would’t mind?” She asked the bartender.

The droid buzzed back to her confirming the order.

“Yes, that’s correct,” she hesitate then whispered, “Another thing, I was told the pack of vulptex head north?”

The droid stopped to hand her concoction then looked around before buzzing at her again. He instructed her to find the Takodana Castle portrait and only then would she be able to descend to the underground. She took a sip of her drink and thanked the droid.

Turning her gaze along the walls of the cantina she moved about the space with ease. She pulled her coat closer to her as she shifted her eyes from one portrait to the next, making her way down a dark corridor with not a soul to be found. There she located a portrait of the famous castle. Feeling along the frame, she looked for a hinge or gap into the wall that would allow access. Looking closer, the portrait had a faint glimmer to it as if it was pixelated. Ivlay took her hand and pushed through the canvas. Her hand disappear beyond the portrait. Realizing it was the entrance, she stepped through the frame.

The hallway was long, dark, and almost eerily quiet. As she went forward, her lobster heels made the only noise with a click every step she made. About halfway down the hallway, music faintly could be heard. It trickled down the hallway gradually getting louder until she reached the end and rounded the corner. Almost startling her, the bar droid stood face to face with her. It buzzed a few words.

“What do you mean what took me so long?” She let out a slight laugh. It gave a joyful beep as if teasing her.

“Why no I wouldn’t mind at all if you took my coat,” she shrugged it off her shoulder while removing the scarf around her as well. The droid buzzed and made an offhand remark.

She gave him a playful nudge, “Stop you vial thing. If the rumors are true, I only want to look my best for such a luxurious place.” She gave it a playful smile. Her dress was woven with bioluminescent silk that glowed an icy blue that went beautifully with the charcoal grey accent fabric that formed her silhouette. Her sleeves came down to her wrists with a cut out of fabric that went from her shoulder tojust above her elbow. The collar was plunging, almost to the bottom of her sternum, but still remained tasteful. Her skirt circled around her as it flowed away from her body like air and hung just below her knees. Her hair was woven into a beautiful arrangement with silver chain weaving in and out of her icy blue hair.

The droid beeped to follow it. Entering the spice club, she thought was small and intimate with a stage in front of her with a trio and singer performing until she looked up and could see dozens of floors with private balconies scattered above her with different stages arranged at different levels. The bottom level had tables and a dance floor set up in front of the stage the band was performing. The singer spoke a sensual language while the spot light danced around her, swaying casually across the audience entranced with her voice. The spotlight drifted across Ivlay, making the silk turn a deep emerald green in the light before returning to its subtle glow. The droid began to climb the stairs as she followed behind it until she arrived at her private booth. It drew the curtain back and motioned for her to enter.

The space seemed cozy with a table in the corner with a couple of chairs around it. In the opposite corner, a comfortable looking pallet was set up with several pillows and lavish fabrics tossed about it for more intimate conversations. What took her breath away was the large opening to the balcony as she watched the performers interlace themselves as the music bellowed from the stage below. She realized she was the only one there and took a sip of her drink as she waited for her contact.

The wait grew longer. She turned her attention to the performer again, staying inside the booth from prying eyes. Ivlay was completely mesmerized until she heard a voice behind her.

“Enjoying the performance?”

Ivlay turned quickly. A man had entered the chamber, already taking a seat and propping his feet up on to the table. She locked her eyes on to him as he met her gaze. His skin was olive tone and eyes deep rich brown with think eyebrows to compliment him. His hair was dark brown with a wave to it as it curled slightly on top of his ears and sideburn. He had a dark brown beard that went along his jaw line. He stared back at her with curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

“The pack-” Ivlay started to say the code phrase.

“Heads north. Yes, I know who you work for. Oga’s crew in Batuu,” he cut her off before she could finish.

“You’re the runner that can get Kessel Spice?” she questioned

“I’m better than that, I can get you Glitterstim Spice.”

Ivlay began walking toward him. Being brash, he scanned her with his eyes, starting with her feet and lingering at her chest before meeting her gaze again as she took a seat. This deal was going to be easy she thought to herself.

“That’s quite a claim. Glit is rare to come by since it’s so difficult to mine,” she tucked her leg behind her ankle as she positioned herself.

“Not unless you have my connection,” he took his feet off the table and pulled the chair forward to rest his arms on the table top.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Dameron. Poe Dameron,” He sat back into the chair taking one of his legs to rest his ankle on his knee, “And yours, miss?”

“Ivlay,” she said unflinching from her pose, “What is your position in your crew?”

“Pilot,” he brought his hands up and interlaced his fingers to rest behind his head.

Ivlay looked down almost smirking, “Ahh… I should have guessed.”

“What makes you saw that?” he asked.

“The charm. I’ve been around a few in my lifetime,” she winked.

That was when he smiled, She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as thoughts began racing through her mind. Staying cautious was key. Something about his energy in the room with her was electric.

“Mr. Dameron, how many runs have you been able to accomplish in this spice trade?”

“Please, don’t call me that. Poe is just fine,” he let out a cackle as he leaned forward to scoot the chair closer to the table, slightly angling it so he was closer to the edge next to her, “I haven’t exactly made the run yet, but-”

“So you’re an inexperienced runner?” Ivlay started.

“Not exactly. I’ve made prior runs with my crew. I just haven’t found an adequate buyer that appreciates the risk I’m taking when it comes to Glit.”

“You speak about yourself as if you’re piloting the Millennium Falcon,” Ivlay teased.

He chuckled at the reference as if he was caught off guard, “I’m not claiming that but I am saying I’m a damn good pilot.”

“With no record to show for it,” she raised an eyebrow at him giving him a half smile. 

“I may not have the record but I have the skill. I can pull this off and do it several times. With your boss as the buyer, I will be able to transport the spice quickly and efficiently without raising suspicion while maintaining discretion," he finished his statement before taking a brief moment to compose himself. He took a breath and looked down carefully selecting the words he was choosing Ivlay thought. 

“So tell me,” He lifted himself and his chair to bring it next to Ivlay, “What’s your story, Miss Ivy? How does someone so striking join a drug smuggling scheme with Oga’s crew?”

Ivlay turned away from him wanting to change the subject quickly, “There is no story to tell. I work for Oga as her associate. I heard the claim you were making about the rare spice and she made me the lead associate to negotiate this trade,” she crossed her arms across her chest. Sensing the tension of the touchy subject, Poe dropped it. Instead, she watched him back away racking through his thoughts to ease the conversation.

“Do you mind if I get us another drink?” He leaned forward toward her before standing to his feet. He extended a hand to assist her to her feet. She graciously took it.

“I would appreciate that greatly. I don’t do sweet.” She kept an edge over him as she rose to her feet. He lingered for a moment as he held her hand and she could feel the chemistry between them swirling in the atmosphere. She finally broke the connection walking toward the balcony. He left exiting through the curtain.

Ivlay walked toward the sheer curtain that opened to the balcony. This time she reached the edge to look down at the stage below her. The trio performed a slow beat with haunting notes that swayed the couples that danced in front of them. She felt her jaw tighten. She thought about Poe and her being one of those couples, casually out on the town living their everyday lives. Not a life being a smuggler and informant. She knew this would never be a life she could have, but it never hurt to daydream.

She turned her focus to the burlesque dancers performing in front of her. It was intimate and sensual. Ivlay could feel herself blush as the performance helped and hindered her situation with the spice runner. Her emotions were so swept up that she hadn’t noticed a hand touch her inner elbow and trace down her arm to rest next to her hand on the ledge. She turned to Poe right next to her and he handed her a drink.

“Thank you,” she took the glass pleased. Poe took his place on the balcony a few paces away from her.

“So do we have a deal?” He turned to look back at her as he leaned onto the ledge of the balcony. She had a smug grin and she could fully see his outfit. His pants were dark, almost black, with fashionable black boots. The tailored shirt framed him perfectly with the light gray fabric complementing his complexion. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearm and the final component was his collar lined with a tasteful metallic silk.

“I’ll have to report back to Batuu but given your claim that you can procure a hard to come by spice,” she paused to set her drink on the ledge, “as well as my own assessment of your character, I believe Oga will want to proceed with negotiating a trade route with you and your Kijima crew.” She stayed straight faced and waited for his response.

“And what is your assessment, Miss Ivy?” He stared intensely back at her. She became more aroused and glanced over at the pallet of pillows and fabric for half a second before biting her lip to to find her words as she looked back at him.

“I think you’re trustworthy,” she took a step toward him, “as well as creative when you need to think on your feet.” she took another step beginning to close the gap between them, “The only concern I have is when you want something, you aren’t afraid to take it even if it gets you into trouble.” He straighten his posture.

“Really?” He said intrigued and gave her another smile, “Well please let Oga know that I will be happy to make a deal as long as my only request is met,” he paused waiting for Ivlay to respond.

“What might that request be?” He had peaked her curiosity. Taking another step forward, he closed the gap between them and turned to pick up her glass on the ledge to hand to her.

“I only deliver and work with you, Miss Ivy. No need for an entourage, the less people I come in contact with the spice running operation, the better we will all be. I get the supply, give it to you, and you deliver to Oga personally. If you think we’ll work well together, then shall we toast?” He turned his back to the balcony they leaned against the wall. His glass rested in his hand, locking his eyes with hers. Hunger and passion filled his eyes. Desire was written across his face. A thought came through her head if he was a passionate lover which she quickly shook off.

“To the start of a new trade partnership,” she raised her glass.

He couldn’t help but give her a sly smirk as he slipped his arm around her waist. Being brash as before, his hand rested at the small of her back, “To a new partnership,” he clinked her glass and they both sipped their drinks.

The drink was tart which she enjoyed throughly. It wasn’t until a moment later that her lips began to tingle as she noticed the tauntaun buzzz. She gave him a sweet smile.

“You don’t strike me for fuzzy tauntauns,”she let out a giggle.

He smiled, making her melt again especially being this close to him, “Then what’s your poison, Ivy?” he stretched his arm with the glass in his hand to set it on the ledge, letting the hand her back linger.

“I’ll have to buy the next round to find out,” she said with a breathy voice. He then brought his arm around her joining his hands together, keeping Ivlay wrapped up entirely in his arms.

“If I had to guess, you are probably full of a lot of surprises,” he said as he brought his gaze back to her and she could feel the heat radiating from him. He went for his chance. Leaning into her space, he closed his eyes, getting almost an inch away from her lips. Ivlay held out her hand resting it on his chest to brace him back.

“I’ll make contact with you for the first shipment after negotiations,” taking back the power in the room, she took a few steps back. She downed the rest of her drink before setting the glass on the table. Ivlay thought to herself always leave them wanting more. Besides, this was her first real enterprise she had closed for Oga and she wasn’t going to mess it up with her own personal desires.

“Thanks again for the drink,” she walked to the curtain leading to the exit from the booth.

“Hey, Ivy,” he caught her attention and she turned to look back.

“Yes, Poe?”

“I look forward to working closely together,” he smirked at her.

She hesitated and shifted in her heels, “As do I, Poe.” She smirked back at him. The last thing she saw before turning to the exit out the curtain was his bright smile.


End file.
